Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in his piano school, Brandon needs to master at least $97$ songs. Brandon has already mastered $37$ songs. If Brandon can master $6$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take him to move to the maestro level?
To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Brandon will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Brandon Needs to have at least $97$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 97$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 97$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 6 + 37 \geq 97$ $ x \cdot 6 \geq 97 - 37 $ $ x \cdot 6 \geq 60 $ $x \geq \dfrac{60}{6} = 10$ Brandon must work for at least 10 months.